In a long term evolution (LTE) system, a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) service is transmitted by using a multimedia broadcast multicast service single frequency network (MBSFN). The MBMS service is a point-to-multipoint service, such as a mobile television. During MBSFN service transmission, evolved NodeBs (eNB) of multiple cells within an MBSFN area are required to transmit same data at the same time. In this way, user equipment (UE) is not affected by inter-cell interference generated during data transmission of a neighboring cell, but benefits from superposition of signals from multiple cells. The UE receives signals from multiple eNBs and performs combination, so that a signal-to-noise ratio may be increased, thereby effectively improving transmission efficiency of an MBMS service.
A group service is introduced in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) Release 13, and it is determined that the Group service is supported in an MBMS manner. The Group service is remarkably characterized by a small average data amount but relatively strong burstiness. In this case, if an existing multicast channel (MCH) multiplexing manner is used, a probability of congestion is obviously increased. The congestion indicates that within a same scheduling period (MCH Scheduling Period, MSP), a data amount needing to be sent exceeds a data amount that can be carried on MBSFN subframe resources owned by an MCH within the MSP. If the congestion occurs, an eNB discovers that a part of packets cannot be sent within a corresponding scheduling period, and discards this part of packets. To resolve a packet loss problem caused when a Group service data burst occurs, in the prior art, more MBSFN subframes are pre-allocated to an MCH that carries the Group service, so that a larger amount of data can be accommodated. However, when no data burst occurs, a large quantity of MBSFN subframes allocated to the MCH are idle. Although the eNB may use the idle MBSFN subframes for scheduling UE in a transmission mode 9/10 (TM9/10), if a proportion of the UE in the TM9/10 in the total UEs is relatively low, the eNB cannot use the remaining MBSFN subframes. Consequently, a waste of radio resources is caused.